Warriors: The Alliance: Snowflakes
by AllGreenParaChemicalSirenBride
Summary: When it seems peace has finally come among the Clans, a threat deep inside challenges the loyalty of every cat... And not all of them make it out alive. "Peace will not come until our ancestor is gone, and the water will freeze white."
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was cold and wet outside. Small fluffy snowflakes drifted from the grey clouds. Hundreds of feline paw prints dotted the thick layer of snow. The cats were freezing as the snowflakes melted in their fur, soaking through it and touching their delicate skin. But they refused to stop until they found a place to rest. The large group of cats finally came to an end after what seemed like days of mindlessly dragged their feet. They had found a large area where thick trees sheltered the ground from the snow. All the oldest and the youngest cats, and all the frail ones in between, huddled in the middle, for they were the most vulnerable. The strongest cats stayed on the outside, protecting the weaker cats. A fluffy golden tom climbed on one of the trees to get the attention of the large group, a small, yet muscular, black she-cat trailing behind.

Then a huge, furry grey tom came up as well, with a large, sleek silver tom climbing alongside him. Then a dark ginger tom, a scrawny black tom, and a majestic dark grey she-cat. All of the cats gathered on their own branches of the giant tree. The fluffy golden tom spoke first, his amber eyes focused on the cats below.

"Our large... Hmm... I shall call us a 'group' for now. Anyway, our large group has come far together, and I'm proud of all of the cats, especially my warriors. But one thing remains undecided: What will happen when we find our permanent home? Will we split up? Will we remain together? And if so, who would be our leader? We have eight leaders here; unfortunately one passed during our great journey. Once we have our final destination in mind, we may turn on each other, and I do not want that happening-"

"Enough!" the small black tom meowed, "You are not leader of all of us; some of us still have rights! Let me speak now. All of us here: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, BloodClan, Ancient lineages, the Tribe, and all the kittypets and loners that have joined along the way; we worked are for this, and we will reach the end of our tiring journey! But for that, we must have a strong, fearless leader. And the only way to determine who that will be, is a challenge!" A few cats cheered, their eyes glinting in excitement. But deep down, it was obvious none of the cats supported this idea. Although many showed their resentment at the nonsensical idea, the scrawny black cat snarled, ready to fight whoever accepted the challenge. Even though all of the other leaders were larger than him, none stepped forward. Fighting was not the way. The other leaders would probably beat him, he had a ferocious courage, and dirty fighting tactics that could give him a chance at victory. Finally, the huge grey tom came up.

"Scar, if you think you would be able to win, you are hugely mistaken. I have learned a lot on this journey, the most valuable lesson being about peace. My Clan's history showed nothing about it. But if you do not back down, I am willing to fight you," he growled.

"Then do it," Scar replied, in sheathing his long claws. He hissed and hurled himself at the grey tom, longing to rake his claws across that thick pelt; nothing could take his leadership away from him. The larger tom leapt out of the way just in time, and his narrow face smashed against the trunk of the humungous tree. The small cat snarled and turned around. He saw the huge grey cat close to the branches end, furry back arched high up in the air. All the cats watched in horror.

"Remember; you brought this upon yourself! You caused a fight in times that should be peaceful! I can't let you win! I will not let ShadowClan down!" he hissed. Some of the younger cats whimpered in fear as the watched the two leaders from below. Scar growled one last time before springing towards the ShadowClan leader, knocking him off his balanced. The grey tom held on tightly as his back paws dangled down towards the groin. His expression was fearful now. His orange eyes were widened with fright as Scar scratched his paws with long, thorn-sharp claws. The large grey paws difficultly grasping the branch were now bleeding, but the bug tom still managed to hang on. With a final blow, his paws were knocked off the branch and he fell on the dirt with a deafening thud. The breath was knocked from his chest, and he lay there, motionless. No cat made a sound. A petite black she-cat separated herself from the ground as she padded toward her mate.

Her deep blue eyes were full of devastation. She touched her nose to his cheek sadly. Her belly was awkward; it was obvious she had been expecting his kits.

"Oakstar... Please no..." she trailed off, her body shaking in grief. Suddenly, his orange eyes flashed open. Oakstar and the black she-cat locked eyes and some of the cats in the crowd gasped. Oakstar chuckled.

"I still have one life left," he meowed, a small smirk on his furry face. Scar hissed from atop the tree; he thought he'd defeated the larger cat. Now he saw that wasn't true. Oakstar stood up boldly and lifted his chin with pride as he padded in front of the large cats.

"When I was losing my life, I spoke with a cat that died when I was a little kit; my father. He told me we must 'Unite or die'." Some of the cats stared at the grey leader; some in astonishment, some questionably.

"Isn't that what was said during the times of the ancient settlers at their Gathering?" asked the golden leader from above.

"Now that you think about it, Sunstar... I think so. No matter what, though, we will thrive in our new home. Wherever that could possibly be."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Snowkit opened his eyes to a rather sunny morning. A warm breeze wafted through the entry of the nursery. It blew his soft grey fur as the warm air washed over him. When the kit looked outside, he could see tiny pink dots on some of the trees and looked at them curiously before realizing what they were. _Flowers! Lightpool told me about them!_

Snowkit poked his pink nose out of the den and smelled the crisp, cool air. It wasn't nearly as cold as it had been previously. When he was about to walk out of the den, a paw landed on his tail. He turned around and saw his mother, Lightpool.

A glint of amusement showed in her green eyes. She playfully picked him up by the scruff and carried him outside.

Snowkit batted his mother's chest wth his tiny paws as he dangled above the ground.

Lightpool eventually set him downed began to lick his spotted pelt.

Snowkit grunted in annoyance as his mother continued to clean him.

"Arrgh! Stop it!" Snowkit continued batting her with sheathed claws until Lightpool looked up. Snowkit did too. A brown cat strode into the clearing towards Lightpool, who padded up to him and nuzzled his cheek. Snowkit recognized the cat.

It was his father, Leopardpelt. The grey kit narrowed his yellow eyes slightly at his father. Leopardpelt never really paid him any attention.

Or Lightpool, for the matter. She claimed he was just busy with deputy duties, but Snowkit wasn't about to believe that so easily, for he could tell even she was suspicious.

When Leopardpelt shifted his dark brown gaze to Snowkit, the grey cat looked up at the sky, as if it was currently the most interesting thing in camp. The sky was dotted with puffy white clouds. A few songbirds flew across the solid blue, making even the sky seem alive on that day.

Annoyed, Snowkit padded into the nursery just as Whitefur, the other queen, woke up.

She stretched casually, opening her mouth wide, showing her thorn-sharp white teeth. All of a sudden, her blue eyes widened and she did a half trot, half limp out of the den as fast as she could, which wasn't very, since her belly was heavy with her kits. _What's going on?_ Snowkit wondered.

Why was Whitefur in such a rush?

Snowkit sat still, confused for a few moments. All of a sudden, he heard yowls of pain coming from the medicine cat den. The spotted kit jumped up and ran towards them, but a bulky, brown cat, named Blacktail, blocked him.

Blacktail was Whitefur's mate.

Snowkit grunted in resentment and padded away. After a few steps, he turned back and saw Blacktail anxiously pacing to and fro outside the den. Snowkit smelled the sweet scent of their medicine cat, Plumflower, and a new scent he'd never smelled before. Words could not describe it. It was, indeed, a very strange new smell.

"Lightpool what's that?" he asked curiously, sticking his nose up.

His mother padded over to him and picked him up, which he noticed was getting harder and harder for her, since he was gaining weight. She took him to the medicine cat den and squeezed inside. The new scent was everywhere.

Snowkit looked around before seeing two tiny kittens, one white with silver paws, muzzle, ear-tips, and tail-tip. The other was a pale brown with the same markings but in dark grey. They both had closed eyes and tiny pink noses.

Whitefur and Blacktail were curled up around the two she-kits. Whitefur looked exhausted after the birth of her two she-kits. Her one ginger paw was under Blacktail's dark brown paw. Her chin rested on the ground as she blankly watched her two kits. Whitefur's blue eyes were blank of expression as Snowkit inched forward to get a better look at the small kits.

Blacktail turned his head slightly and used his fluffy tail to gently push him back.

Just then Leopardpelt padded in.

Blacktail dipped his head in respect for the deputy.

Leopardpelt wasted no time getting to the point.

"Robinstar suggested I arrange an extra hunting patrol for the day. Since I'm going to be busy, I'd like you to lead it, Blacktail. Is that okay with both of you?"

Whitefur gave a slight nod, and Blacktail stood up.

"Take Sunpaw with you. Take Petalcloud and her apprentice with you, too. And Sandfur. I expect you'll come back with enough prey, or you won't be on your next patrol for a while," he finished with a slight edge to his voice. His dark eyes stared directly into Blacktail's, almost threateningly.

Blacktail dipped his head and padded away to look for the cats Leopardpelt had mentioned, his black tail drooping behind him.

Next Leopardpelt looked directly at Snowkit, making him uncomfortable. As he spoke, Leopardpelt did not take his eyes off of his son.

"Snowkit, it's about time you become an apprentice," he meowed firmly. Leopardpelt licked his paw and rubbed his ear. He sat still, awaiting a reply from Snowkit.

"But I'm only five moons..." he trailed off. Snowkit looked at his father in confusion. He couldn't possibly want him to break the code, right? Snow kit's yellow eyes were mixed with confusion and a little bit of anger. He never liked his father, and now Leopardpelt wanted to break the rules for him?

"They won't know that," Leopardpelt replied, a mischievous, smug look in his dark eyes. He lifted his large paw and rubbed Snowkit's ears, which resulted in him biting his paw. Leopardpelt took it back in surprise.

"See? You're already warrior material."

Snowkit was now getting annoyed. He noticed his mother had been a quiet bystander this whole time. He gave her an anxious glance and she just looked at him, her expression unreadable. _Is she scared of him?_ he wondered nervously, _Or just respectful?_

The way Lightpool looked, it seemed as if she was scared. But of what? Why was she so frightened of her mate?

It made no sense to Snowkit! Surely she wouldn't be mates with someone she was scared of, right? _There's something with Lightpool. Does_ _she know something? Something she doesn't_ _want me to know?_


End file.
